otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hunger of the Flies
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Main Deck Although very small, the main deck of the ship is very comfortably-appointed. Many of the walls are panelled in wood, and artful depictions of Sivadian landscapes are securely attached to them. There are several bunks at one end of the room, but they look very comfortable. A solid oak desk with a computer terminal stands near the bunks with a leather chair securely fastened to the floor in front of it. In the centre of the room is a large, round oak table for meetings and for meals. A small but impressively-functional galley serves the latter need. A bed for medical emergencies folds up into the wall. Finally, a small airlock resides on the port side of the room with a Sivadian flag on a stand placed regally beside it. Sawyer stands over the oak table, tracing his finger over a report with a frown on his face. Falkona steps fore from engineering, shaking her head slowly. "Someone find Com--" She begins, but stops, spotting Sawyer. "Commanda' Sawya'. Status repo't," she orders crisply, moving toward the storage locker. Sawyer stands at something approximating attention. "We still don't know who is offering those Nall weapons, ma'am, but we're working on it!" he says confidently. Falkona raises a brow, shaking her head slowly, "I don't give a damn about the Nalls... What's /ou'a/ situation!?" "Oh," replies Saywer, a little bit surprised. "Well, I haven't been on the surface at all today, ma'am. This Nall business has the attention of most of the Intelligence division." Falkona shrugs a bit, "Give me an update on all activitay since Friday... on Nialesia, please." "Why, none, ma'am, not really," replies Sawyer. "We have all been waiting for you to meet with Colonel Porter. You ordered us not to act until then." Falkona nods a bit, "Good... and about the fighta'?" "As far as I know, ma'am," reports Sawyer ruefully, "It's still there." Falkona nods a bit, "Has it taken off at all?" "I don't know," admits Sawyer. "And, ma'am, I'm afraid it might be a little late for that... if the epidemic is airbourne at all, we have already been exposed." He gestures at the atmosphere suit. Falkona shakes her head slowly, "I received a communique from Colonel Po'ta'. He refuses to meet with ana'one outside of full atmospheric suit gea'... and just in case, I'm a'ming m'self. Don't trust those Vannay basta'ds." "Yes, ma'am," replies Sawyer smartly. "Would you like me to attend as well, ma'am?" Falkona shrugs slightly, "If you believe you can be of assistance..." "Just for moral support, ma'am," replies Sawyer with a faint smile. Falkona smirks slightly, "Get a suit, Commanda'." She moves away from the locker and begins to inspect her gear. Sawyer nods again. "Yes, ma'am," he replies as he moves over to the storage locker himself. Sawyer doffs his jacket, hanging it on a hook by his bunk, and wriggles into the atmosphere suit. Falkona removes her coat as well, doing her best to get into the suit comfortably, a near impossible task judging the use of the mechanism. She attaches the pulse assault pistol to her waist on the left. Sawyer pulls the helmet over his head and seals it. He taps on some controls on his arm, checking the pressure. Falkona tugs on the helmet, quickly running a check over the suit and weapon. When all is done, she nods, more to herself than anyone, and glances around. "Least we know this stuff wo'ks now," she sighs into the helmet, voice coming out slightly muffled. "Indeed," replies Saywer, moving slowly in the direction of the airlock. Falkona turns and moves along toward the airlock, her usual haste and crispness deterred by the weighty uniform. Falkona and Sawyer disembark to the surface. Beach Seagulls wheel overhead, squawking noisily as they loft on the ocean breeze above the glittering greenish-blue waves of the ocean. The water laps up against a golden, sandy beach apparently undisturbed by the footsteps of others. Across the beach from the ocean is a dense jungle. Sawyer struggles a bit to walk across the sand in the bulky atmosphere suit, and hurries to catch up. Porter makes his way down the ramp of the Minerva, clad in an atmosphere suit that hisses every few second as it recycles and filters oxygen. Sawyer stops stumbling in the sand and regains his dignity to a certain extent, standing beside and a little behind Falkona. Falkona stands a few feet from the Minerva, covered from head to toe in an atmosphere suit. However, aside from the usual equipment, she wears a pulse assault pistol at her hip. Palin moves after Porter in a similar atmosphere suit. In his hand is a datapad with some sort of attachment on it. Sawyer is wearing an atmosphere suit as well. Porter reaches the base of the ramp and nods heavily to Falkona. "Commodore, good evening." Falkona remains as still as can be, watching Porter carefully. "Good t' see y', Colonel," she replies, though the sentiment seems half-hearted. Porter tilts his head within the helmet of his suit. "Doctor Palin," he gestures to his escort, "will be assigned to work with your team to find a cure. So far, the crew of the Minerva don't seem to be afflicted by any illness. We'll leave Palin and Marlan with you. We'll load up the Gray Wolf Three and take the rest of the crew on to Val Shohob." Sawyer receives an urgent communication and excuses himself off to the side, under one of the Courageous' wings. Palin nods slightly as he looks to Falkona. He holds out his right hand to Falkona, and, even though the suit the formality seems just that. A mere formality. Falkona glances toward Palin, studying him for a moment. She ignores the hand. She then turns back toward Porter. "Do you'a crewmen 'ave a place to stay?" she questions. Without awaiting an answer, she continues, "I don't appreciate not being info'med of things... or being misinfo'med. It doesn't happen vera' often, but it has he'a. I was info'med that the Mine'va was to meet us he'a. When I arrive, it's the Mine'va and a fighta', who's pilot was ratha' cockay, God forbid he eva' come unda' my command... As f' you, Colonel, I would like to be kept info'med of you'a whereabouts... I would so hate to throw you'a people in an escape pod bound for God knows wha' all because I couldn't find y'." Porter raises his eyebrows. "As I explained to the First Councillor, who apparently neglected to pass it along to you, Commodore, the Gray Wolf Three is assigned to the Minerva. It's not like we brought the fleet. If you don't want our help at all, we can just leave." Falkona is called away. With Falkona gone, and the other Sivadians, Palin looks to Porter and says, "I really don't think I like her..." Porter lifts his chin, squares his shoulders within the atmosphere suit, and says, "I'm certain I don't." "I could hold this against you." Palin says dryly, "But since I'm finally doing what I was hired for, I won't." Palin stands at the base of the boarding ramp near Porter. The airlock spirals open and Volaya steps out, clad in her suit and featureless behind the tinted visor save for her alien height. Volaya watches the silent grouping for a second, then shrugs and edges past them, heading down the beach in the direction of the jungle. Her awkwardness with the suit is less pronounced now. Sawyer returns from the Courageous, stumbling a little bit in his atmosphere suit in the sand. He looks around, not having noticed Falkona depart. Palin looks towards Sawyer as he returns, but stays silent. Sawyer opens his mouth as if to speak once, then closes it again. Finally he decides to ask his question. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, where did Commodore Devoras go?" he asks, a touch tentatively. Palin looks up to Porter, than back to Sawyer, and shrugs slightly. Sawyer seems somewhat eager to patch things up between the Minerva and the Courageous and is clearly not daunted by Palin's non-committal reply. "Well, sir, if I may say I'm sorry everything seems to have gotten off on the wrong foot, as they say," he says, just the slightest touch of anxiety in his voice. Palin shrugs once more. "It's not really my place to care." he says. "As long as you don't go throwing me out an airlock." "Well, that's not the way it's done in the Service, sir," replies Saywer with a desperate lightness, still trying to engage Palin. "We, at least, offer a plank." Palin nods slighlty as he slips his datapad into one of the large external pockets on his suit. "How sporting. Do you also dress up like pirate and say, 'Arr, maitee!' alot?" He asks, his voice rather dry, making it hard to tell if he's joking or not. Sawyer laughs uneasily. "In some of her fouler moods, sir, the Commodore does occasionally come close. And she did wear an eyepatch for the longest time," he replies. "I'm loving her more and more by the minute." Palin says in that same dry voice. "Yes, well I'm afraid she does come to the Vanguard laden with no small amount of baggage," he admits in a similar dry tone. "Although that's not to say that no one in the Service thinks that closer ties between the Vanguard and the HNS mightn't be a good idea in these trying times." He ernestly gauges Palin's reaction. Palin shrugs, the movement barely seen through the suit. "Possibly. Though, I'm not one to talk to." he says. Sawyer smiles in a somewhat more relaxed manner. "And on what subjects /would/ you be the one to talk to, sir?" he enquires politely. "Biology." Palin says. "Anthropology. Real highbrow topics." Harvington steps off the Courageous, dusting his hands together. Palin stands at the base of the boarding ramp to the Minerva, speaking with Sawyer. Sawyer nods, "Seems useful on a planet of this sort, sir. Have you learned anything?" Palin shakes his head, that motion too is barely seen through the amosphere suit he wares. The metallic vocalizer then says, "Not really. It is relatively similar to the Earth-like planets in the known galaxy. But I haven't found anything /drastically/ different." Sawyer inclines his head, and the helmet goes with it part of the way. "Well, that's something significant, isn't it? How do you think they got here?" He notices Harvington stepping off the ship and sortof half-salutes, although he can't seem to muster the effort to bend his arm all the way. The gesture doesn't seem to have been intended to be formal in any event. "I'd have to get to know the culture first." Palin says. "And do a few more months of research. Personally I think that can wait." Sawyer nods gravely, but the movement is lost entirely in the helmet -- one can only see it faintly through the faceplate of the suit, and only because the sun visor is up. "Indeed it can," he replies. "Have you learned anything about the epidemic?" Harvington reaches the bottom of the ramp, returning the same lazy salute from inside his suit. Sawyer interrupts his own conversation with Palin to turn to Harvington. "Good evening, Mr. Harvington. Have you made any progress planning that outpost?" "Outpost?" Harvington crosses his arms across his chest, leans back a little. The gesture is hard to complete, with his protection. "I'm afraid you are thinking of someone else. I've had no experience in Architecture or Design, excepting the introductory courses at the Academy." "Oh," says Saywer quietly. "If not you, then who is building the outpost?" The ghost of a shrug can be seen. "I do not know. If I had taken the full Engineering course, I would be designing today. But, Since I transferred from Medical School, I lack the nessecary credentials." Palin looks to Harvington, and then to Sawyer as they speak. Sawyer's face falls to such an extent that the change can be seen through the glass. "Oh," he replies. "Well, perhaps that new officer can help you... what's her name?" Harvington rubs the back of his head through the protective material. "Lieutenant Fiona?" Sawyer tries to snap his fingers without any success. "Yes. Lieutenant McClaren," he says as he nods. He turns his attention back to Palin. "I'm sorry, sir. I haven't introduced myself. Commander Jeremy Sawyer. This is Lieutenant Harvington." Harvington nods. "I thought I saw her name on a few reports... well done material." he turns to Palin. "Lieutenant Phineas Harvington, of the HNS." Sawyer seems a little startled as he hears Harvington's first name, as if he hasn't heard it before, but he says nothing as the engineer introduces himself. Instead, he focuses on smiling diplomatically. Palin bows his head slightly, "Edward Palin. Biologist." Sawyer says brightly, as though the idea has only just occured to him, "Well, if you completed some medical training, Mr. Harvington, perhaps you could help Mr. Palin?" Harvington bows, a little deeper than Palin did. "Biologist? I assume, then, you're attacking this nasty little bug we have?" The mask swivels toward Sawyer. "I think I shall. The sooner this mess is cleared up the sooner I can have another fag. By lord, I'm tired of nicotene substitutes." Sawyer, Palin, and Harvington are standing on the beach, having an apparently civilised conversation. Marlan steps out of the Minerva, dressed in a full containment suit. Wobeut staggers out of the jungle, appearing very tired. His face is flushed and his hair is in disarray. It appears that he hasn't slept for quite some time. Falkona steps back down out of the Courageous, grumbling as she reattaches her commlink to her side. She glances around, hand moving to rest on her pistol. Marlan is stepping off the Minerva, a containment suit over her standard uniform. Wobeut halts suddenly as he sees Falkona reach for the weapon. He pauses, almost in mid-step, a somewhat fearful expression on his face. Marlan ignores the Sividians as she steps off her ship, instead heaving towards Wobeut. Lira still has disappointment and frustrated disbelief written on her face as she pulls up beside her father, Wobeut. Her expression changes to that of slight suspicion, squeezing her glaive that's carried horizontal for easier traveling. Sawyer turns somewhat tensely as he notices Wobeut's arrival. Wobeut sees Marlan approaching and his eyes dart from the doctor to the Commodore. "Aue you docteu Wanix?" he asks Marlan tentatively. Falkona turns, facing the natives curiously. She moves along, however, toward Sawyer again, left eye twisting and turning to keep up with her changing targets. She closes it for a moment, guiding herself by one eye as she nears. Marlan nods slightly, "Yes i am." she says, following his eyes over towards the Commodore, "You are?" "Wobeut," replies Wobeut, "Fadeu o'Eey'ssa, leadu o'Nia'esia. Dis be Li'ya, daughteu o'me." He gestures, not without some pride, in the direction of Lira. Sawyer slowly approaches the Nialesians in as non-threatening a way as he can manage. Marlan looks over in Lira's direction and then turns her eyes back to Wobeut and smiles nodding, "A pleasure to meet you. I hope I can be of some help." Palin looks towards the Nialesians, then to Marlan, and back. All done in silence. For a moment, it seems Wobeut will cry... but he quickly recovers himself. "It be de feveu," he says, with deep sadness. Falkona turns again, to watch the natives from afar. Absently, her hand remains rested on her pistol. After a moment, she moves slowly toward them. Very slowly. Marlan nods slightly, "Your people are sick." she says confirming what he has already said, "We will do what we can to help if you will let us." Wobeut nods in the direction of the Sivadians. "And dem too?" he asks, showing at least a basic grasp of the political quandaries present on the world. Marlan shifts her eyes over towards the Sividians and gives a small shrug, "I believe so...but you will have to ask them>" Lira remains neutral in stance, her mismatched eyes jerking from one moving 'star person' to the next as her father speaks to Marlan. Falkona glances over at Lira briefly, left eye slow to adjust on her. She then turns toward Wobeut, the `leader' of the natives. She waits a moment, as if waiting for the initial conversation to end before speaking. Sawyer smiles and the expression is faintly seen through the glass. "Yes, we're here to help," he replies, after glancing over to see if Falkona was going to say anything. The airlock of the VES Minerva opens with a fierce hiss of hydrolics. Slowly, a space-suit clad Xavin clears the portal, making his way down the boarding ramp with heavy steps. Wobeut smiles weakly at the Sivadians as well, then turns back to Marlan. "What do you need?" he asks, willingly placing his fate in the hands of the stuainjeu. Marlan attempts to give him a friendly smile, through the plastic of the suit, "We need access to those that are sick..and those that are not. So we can try to find out what is making your people sick." Lira grunts lightly to herself, her head jerking to the side as her eyes and ears are witness to the airlock opening. Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of the suited Xavin. Apparently this is the girl's first time seeing such a thing. Marlan is standing in front of Wobeut, speaking to him. She is fully suited. Nearby stands Sawyer, similarly dressed and also speaking with Wobeat. A bit furthur off is Falkona. Lira stands next to Wobeut. With a severe nod, Wobeut says, "Fowoh." He turns toward the jungle. Marlan tosses a glance back towards Xavin and Palin then looks back to Wobeut, following. Palin has made no move from the area immediately surrounding the boarding ramp to the Minverva. With the invitation to follow, he does so. ...after a short journey... Village Domesticated animals of various sorts wander through this village unchecked, but the town is clearly occupied. Huts made out of mudbricks radiate out from a central clearing. A well to one side of the clearing provides reasonably clean water to the village. At the exact centre of town, a firepit is encircled by logs that serve as benches. Marlan follows after Wobeut and Lira, "This is your village?" she asks. Wobeut nods faintly as he surveys the scene. Lira follows close by her father, still appearing rather worried over his health. However, at the sound of Marlan's voice, she reverts back to a stoic suspicion. "Home." She simply explains. Volidana come walking in the village behind her crewmates It is fortunate that the atmosphere suits prevent the entry of the planet's air into the nostrils of their occupants, for the smell of rotting flesh must be terrible. Bodies have piled up near a hut as the Nialesians are too busy tending to their sick to bury the dead. The bodies are covered in lesions and blood; they look almost as if they were starved to death, though of course the truth is far more terrible. Xavin glances about him, his eyes taking in the horrors as the clutter of the jungle gives way. Glancing towards the biologist, he sends on the tightbeam microphone, "By the Lady." Falkona glances around slowly as they enter the village. She frowns deeply at the sight, closing her eyes for several moments, lips moving but no words coming out. When her eyes open, they have lost their cold, distant look. Her features, altogether, take on a much more sypathetic look, though it is hardly noticable through her helmet. Despite the metallic nature of the transmission, exasperation can be heard in the Timonae's voice. Wobeut says nothing further, letting the scene speak for itself. He hangs his head woefully. Palin frowns slightly, the curve of his mouth hidden by the rebreather that covers from his nose to his jaw. Looking back to Xavin, he simply nods slightly. Looking towards Marlan, he says, "Doctor," With a voice that has become absolutly professional, "It might be best to get to work. What do you need from me." Marlan says in utter astonishment, She says, "sousuier blug-blug" Xavin inhales suddenly, stepping towards the two Nialesians, leaving a trail behind him of bludgeoned vines and sticks from the weight of the atmosphere suit. Pressing a green button on the sleeve, he switches to the external microphone. "Where is Eellisa?" Marlan seems shocked into silence for a moment until Palin speaks. As he does she looks up towards him, then over at the Nialesian's. As Xavin asks the question, she remains silent, waiting for the answer. Falkona turns her eyes toward Sawyer, shaking her head slowly, "Get Docta' Tack down he'a with ev'raything we 'ave as soon as possible, Commanda'..." She turns back toward the village, eyes finally coming to rest on their native guides. Lira stands tall, posture erect, though she looks slightly uncomfortable as the others look upon their visual troubles. Purposely, she doesn't look to where the others do. Sawyer bites his bottom lip and tries his best to retain his stoic stiff-upper-lip, a battle which he is slowly losing. He seems grateful for Falkona's orders and turns away, activating his suit's comm system. "Ee'yissa hep de odeus," replies Wobeut quietly. Volidana can feel the pain emanating from the place thanks to her empathic gift which has become somewhat of a curse at the moment and is almost to much Marlan nods slightly and then asks, "Where is she..and the other healers?" The leadeu points in the direction of a fairly large hut. "In deh," he replies, and he walks in the direction of the hut. Xavin looks between the two Nialesians, his arms loose at his side, eyes refusing to focus on either native. Falkona shakes her head again, trying to clear her thoughts. She turns away from everything and everyone, eyes going outward and upward. She remains silent, moving to distance herself from everyone, at least a little bit. Palin frowns some more, and scowls slightly as the lack of response from Marlan. Turning away a little, he starts to move slowly away from the group. Pulling out his datapad, he starts to collect samples. Marlan follows after the Nialesians, seemingly interested with meeting with their healers. Xavin turns toward the Doctor, taking a few cumbersome steps toward her. He glances towards the biologist, activating the tightbeam. "I'm going with the Doctor." He adds after a moment of deliberation. "Stay within the confines of the village." Inside the hut, the situation is not much better. Bleeding and lesion-covered victims of the disease suffer in silence, as if they cannot spare the energy to cry out in pain. Nialesians healers move from bed to bed, doing what they can by placing wet rags on the patients' foreheads, but their actions are tempered by the knowledge that all they can do is wait for the inevitable. Palin doesn't activly acknowledge Xavin as the Timonae security officer follows the others. Palin himself stops in his steps and kneels down, closer to the ground. Marlan asks, voice metallic, "What have your healers done to attempt to cure the sick?" Xavin follows the Nialesian Chief and the medical officer into the hut, stopping merely a few feet inside the doorway. He mouthes a word from within the spacesuit, a lack of activated communication silencing it. Falkona curses softly as something comes over her speaker. She shakes her head slowly and moves off toward the village exit, not another word said. "We give dem cool dings fou de feveu," replies Wobeut, "And hep dem when dey can not eat an duink by giving dem wateu an suga'. But afteu dat, we cannot hep dem. De eldeus know not de cu'e." Volidana stands beside Palin asking "are we or the Sivadians who were here before the cause of this?" Marlan nods slowly, moving off towards one of the beds. Marlan asks, "What are the first symptoms? A fever? Has the Pwincedd become sick?" Xavin trails after Marlan, a couple paces behind, his eyes focused directly on the form of his compatriot. "Neh," replies Wobeut, casting his eyes upwards piously. "Danks be to Fadeu Sun, no. Feust dey have de feveu." Lira seems disturbed at the scene within the hut, opting to walk away in the direction of the firepit. Once there she crouches close to the ground, laying her glaive across her knees. The girl sighs and then rubs her matted bangs off her forehead. Marlan nods slightly as she reaches one of the beds and squats down next to it, eyes roaming over the individual on the bed. Palin holds up a hand to silence Volidana as he slowly kneels closer to the ground. "Odd." he mutters. Pulling a pair of tweezers from a pocket on his atmosphere suit, he carefully reaches down towards a trampled blade of grass. The slivery metal glints as it nears a dark bug with appearantly 8 legs. Gently tweezing the motionless insect, he nearly holds his breath as he lifts it. Thumbing a container from another pocket in his suit, he opens the lid and gently forces the tiny animal into the hard plastic tube. Closing it quickly he stands and holds it up for Volidana to see. "Not an arachnid, but not an insect. Odd." he says. The patient is clearly in pain, but is only semi-conscious. His eyes are red and appear to be inflamed. He is bleeding slightly from the corner of his mouth, and it appears as if some blood may have emerged from his ears. His skin is hot to the touch, but clamy and covered in lesions. Marlan removes a medical kit from her shoulder and drops it on the floor opening it. She takes a medical scanner from the kit and asks, "Any idea how this spreads?" she asks. A glove covered right hand, moving to rest lightly on the individuals arm as she runs the scanner over them with her left. Volidana blinks as she examines the bug "insects can carry disease can't they?" she asks palin A healer near the patient shakes her head. "Neh, docteu. We know not." Marlan looks up and over at the healer, as if realizing they are standing there for the first time, "Forgive me..i didn't realize you were there." she says, eyes moving back to the medical scanner. Wobeut, Marlan and Xavin are inside a hut and thus not visible. Palin and Volidana are still outside, as is Sawyer, who is giving instructions to the ship over his suit's comm system. Bloody corpses have been piled up near one of the huts, and flies circle them hungrily. Palin nods as he slips the bug and container back into a pocket. "They can, yes. That's partly why I picked this one up." he says. Harvington enters, a hand raising to his facemask instinctively. He pauses for a moment, then walks toward Sawyer, trying to maintain distance between himself and the bodies. Xavin stands steadily over the crouching doctor, the Timonae's rapid breathing evident by the quick rasping of the suit's ventilator. Sawyer turns slightly as Harvington approaches. He points in the direction of the hut containing Marlan et al. "I think they need you in there, Lieutenant," he says, then continues to make his report. Harvington follows the finger with his gaze, and follows it to the hut described. Volidana hms "do we know when the sickness started. those that were stranded here made no mention of it" Lira remains crouched near the firepit at the center of the village, glaive laid across her knees. She picks a stick from the edge of the pit, jamming it around the burning ash and branches to help liven the flame's intensity. Marlan says, "ung-ung myork yargh kevkiev" Marlan puts the medical scanner down into the kit and speaks to the healer, though her eyes are on the kit, "I'd like to give him some medicine if I might." Marlan adds, "And run some blood tests." Harvington sticks his head inside the hut. "Hullo? Commander Sawyer says I might be needed." The healer, clearly desperate, gestures to the barely alive patient as if giving Marlan permission to do anything she feels she must. A glimmer of hope flutters across Wobeut's face as he watches the stuainje doctor work. Xavin turns at the sound of a new voice, his movement clumsy in the heavy suit. Seeing the Sivadian near the entrance he makes his way towards him, a dull clunk emerging as moon boot meets the raked dirt of the hut's floor. Pressing a small button on the sleeve of his suit, he speaks into his microphone. "You with the Courageous?" Marlan loads a hypospray with a fever reducer and presses it to the mans neck, with the press of a button she gives him a dose of medication and returns the hypospray to the case. She then grabs what looks like an old fashioned IV bag and looks up into the air, as if searching for somethign to hang it on. The healer watches Marlan work, mystified by what she is doing but apparently not concerned. Harvington nods, his own voice saunding tinny through the rad suit's comm. "Yes. I have some Medical experience, if that would help..." As he speaks, he holds out an arm in the direction of the IV, as if offering himself as a stand. Marlan spots Harvington's hand and doesn't bother to ask who exactly he is, just glad to have someone to take the bag for the moment. Silently she gets to work finding a location on the mans body on which to place a small patch. The patch then connected through a small connector to the IV bag. Xavin nods curtly, walking Harvington back towards Doctor Ranix and her patient. "Xavin Carazz with Minerva Security. Glad to have you." He pokes a thumb down towards Marlan. "Doctor Ranix of the Minerva." He says simply, steel-blue orbs glancing over the Sivadian. That taken care of Marlan grabs a swab from the medical kit and with an almost apologetic expression attempts to swab one of the sores as gently as possible. Sawyer finishes his report and walks over to Palin, kneeling down as he examines the insects on the ground. He doesn't seem particularly impressed by them. "Did you find something, sir?" he asks. Harvington nods again, exaggerating the gesture to be seen through his encumberments but trying not to jog his arm. "If introductions are in order, I am Lieutenant Phineas Harvington of the HNS Courageous. But I'm sure you could guess my posting. What happened to this poor patient?" Wobeut is standing by the bed, watching in concern. The patient winces slightly but is not in any condition to do anything else. Marlan then takes a small pen like device and presses it against the man's arm and presses a button, a small vial filling with blood within the lancing device. Palin glances to Sawyer and shrugs. "Perhaps." he says. "But at this point, everything I find could be something. I will need to begin running some tests before anything can be conclusive." "Do you think the epidemic really is carried by insects?" wonders Sawyer, inclining his head as he follows with his gaze one creepy-crawly on its journey around a rock. Volidana nods as Palin is busy working and says quietly "I'm gonna head back to the ship" "Lee'ya!" Is an excited shout from a tiny, stout little boy as he runs towards Lira. The blonde girl's eyes turn up to watch the child - no more then six - clumbsily stumble a few times in transit. She carefully puts her glaive aside in the crook of a bench-log so her hands are free to grab up the little boy when he gets closer. "Heyo, A'yix." She smiles genuinly, standing to her proper six feet height. This done, she turns her eyes to Harvington< "Sivad i presume?" "I wouldn't rule it out." Palin says. "The Bubonic Plague on Earth was carried by fleas." The wound remaining from the sharp does not clot. Marlan has yet to spot the still bleeding finger prick. Harvington adjusts his posture a little, like standing in the heavy suit is tiring. "Yes, Sivad. Home sweetest home." "Really?" says Sawyer. He thinks for a moment. "I remember reading books about British explorers in the 19th Century... didn't they have to fend against mosquitoes?" Wobeut gazes at Marlan anxiously. "You hep?" he asks. Marlan doesnt' answer Wobeut's question just yet, instead asking, "Will we have access to the medical facilities on board your vessel? And if so what exactly do you have in the way of research facilities." Palin nods, the helmet of his suit bobing slightly. "Yellow Fever." he says. "Personally, I think this is being spread by insects or something in the water. Speaking of which, I need a sample..." He says as he stands, looking around for a water source. Sawyer sees the primitive well and points in its direction. "Over there, I think, doctor." He straightens. Harvington rubs the back of his helmet. "Medicals, I'm sure we have a sick bay. And not much in the way of research." Palin nods slightly and moves towards the well. He seems oblivious to the natives that currently survive and stare at him as he walks across their village. He also ignores the pile of dead bodies, and seems focused on his work. Xavin watches the Sivadian carefully for a long moment as he speaks, then returns his gaze towards Marlan, lips pursed beneath the fishbowl helmet of the space suit. Marlan frowns deeply and then turns her eyes towards Wobeut, "We will try Wobeut. We will remain until we find the cause for the sickness and how to cure it." she says, "For now i can help your healers cure for the sick. Help make them more comfortable." Sawyer stretches as much as he can in his atmosphere suit and looks around the village, carefully avoiding the dead bodies. A sad, hopeful smile comes over Wobeut's face and he nods. "Can I hep?" he asks. Alex, the little boy, reaches the blonde with his arms stretching up towards the girl. She gets the hint, picking the child up to rest upon her hip so it will give her one free hand. He hugs the Huntress' neck affectionately. "Lee'ya home!" He giggles out, glancing to the hut where Wobeut and 'strainjehs' are. "Mammi sti'ya sick?" A dark, saddened look crosses the Lira's face as she looks to the hut. "Yes... But it be good, good soon. Fadeu Sun watch oveu heu." Marlan's eyes soften, sympathy filling them as she gives him a sad smile but nods. She reaches into the medical kit and pulls out a few pairs of gloves. Realizing she doesn't have nearly enough she looks up and at Harvington< "hang that off something...dont' any of your men have gloves?" she asks. Sawyer walks over in the direction of Lira, a friendly but sympathetic expression on his covered face. "Hello, ma'am," he says simply. Blood from the patient's finger drops onto the floor, splattering a bit on the ground. Palin pulls an empty container from one of the various pockets on his suit and sets it on the edge of the well. Deftly opening the canister, even with the thick fingered gloves of his atmosphere suit, he beings to draw up the bucket. Water sloshed over the sides of the bucket as he uncerimoniously pours a little bit into the waiting container. He lets the bucket back down into the well before capping the container of water and slipping it back into his pocket. Harvington looks about, hangs the IV on an irregularity on the wall. He crouches, saying "I'm afraid that I really don't know. I'm an Engineer myself, not the Ships' Doctor." Marlan sighs, frustration becoming evident in her tone as she aks, "Then where the hell is your shift doctor?" Lira raises her eyebrows in wary, guarded suspicion as she acknowledges Sawyer with a jerk of her head. "Heyo." She replies rather coldly, turning sideways so that Alex is further away from the man's sight or grasp if he should reach his hands out. Sawyer notices a certain about of hostility and tries a more cautious approach. "I'm Commander Sawyer," he introduces himself. "From the Sivadian Navy." Harvington folds his arms across his chest. "I don't know. I offered my limited services, not his." Lira blinks at Sawyer a few times, her mismatched eyes not showing her understanding of his words. "Siva...dian..Na-nav'yi..." She lets the words form, tumbling from her lips. "I am Pwincedd Lee'ya, one leading hunteu of my pe'poe." Marlan lets her eyes roam away from Harvington and towards the man on the cot for a moment, spotting the blood she sighs, "Look. Just find me gloves alright...get them form your ship, get them from the Minerva..i dont' care. Just find gloves for these people." she finishes, right hand pushing the few gloves she does have back towards him, "And get these on those who are here now." Sawyer smiles graciously through his visor. "A pleasure to meet you, madam. I only wish it were under better circumstances." His tone turns sad. Harvington picks up one glove, examining it like a dead rodent. He drops it with a flop, and stands. "I'll see what I can find." The healers obediently don the gloves, but Wobeut is confused. "Why dey need dose?" he asks. Marlan takes a salve from the kit, and applies a bit of it to the mans finger, followed by a small piece of super-absobant gauze, "Do they all bleed liek this?" she asks. With the water container in his pocket, Palin moves towards the hut. Again, he passes through the populous with a sort of aloof nature to him. The healer tending to that patient nods sadly. "Yeh, when dey have de feveu," she replies. Lira forces the sadness that begins to form out from her eyes, giving a nod to Sawyer. "Can Sivad'yian Nav'yi save our pe'poe?" She adjusts Alex in her arm. Marlan continues to hold the gauze to the mans finger, hoping to stop the bleeding. Her eyes turn to Wombat, "Have your healers become sick?" she asks him. "They may be becoming sick from treating those that have the fever." "We shall certainly try," replies Sawyer earnestly, his tone still saddened. "Not only for your sake, but for our own as well. We too may have been infected." "Some," replies Wobeut, "But not all." He considers the gloves in a new light. Marlan nods slightly, "As a precautionthen..it is best if they wear them." she says, eyes moving back to the man, trying to see if the blood has begun to clot. It hasn't. Palin nears the entrance to the hut and cautiously waits to make sure no one is rushing out of it before he enters. Marlan frowns and continues to hold the gauze with her right hand as her left grabs her medical scanner. Attempting to scan the man again, "Do they continue to bleed or does it stop?" she asks Sawyer and Lira stand outside in the village, having a somewhat awkward conversation. Palin is just stepping inside a hut containing Wobeut, Xavin, and Marlan. "Sometimes it stop," replies the healer. "Otheu times, neh." Lira seems to reguard the Commander with less coldness, but the suspicious alertness remains. "Pe'poe o'you aue sick?" She inquires, edging ever so slightly closer to the man. Marlan is kneeling next to a cot where a man lays, lesions covering his body. Wobeut and Xavin are nearby. "Most of the time?" Marlan asks. "Well, we don't know yet, ma'am," says Sawyer sadly to Lira. "But it's quite possible, unfortunately. So you see we will not leave until we have found a cure." Xavin glances towards Wobeut suddenly, activating his external microphone with the touch of a button. In an eerie robotic voice he asks, "How many are dead?" The healer looks sadly down at the near-corpse. "When dey aue dat bad, neh." She shakes her head. "Does it really matter?" Palin asks as he steps into the hut and hears Xavin. Wobeut frowns slightly. "Twen'y an nine," replies Wobeut after a moment's thought. Staunton enters the village clearing, her breath broadcast through the speaker on her hazard suit. She approaches the native woman and the Sivadian cautiously. Near one of the huts, a large pile of corpses has been assembled, each bloody and covered in lesions. Flies circle the corpses that the Nialesians have no time to bury. Marlan frowns, "Alright...are all the sick here? Or only the sickest?" Marlan adds, "And how many are sick in total?" The healer replies, "De sickes' onwy. If dey still can eat, dey aue at home. We dink dat twen'y and twen'y and twen'y and eigh' peopeu aue sick now." "Dat be good, good." Lira says with some finality to her tone. "No one's pe'poe should be sick. Find cu'e fast, no? May Fadeu Sun shine on o'you'ah, sta' pe'poe." Shifting Alex in her arm once more, she glances towards her hut. "My fadeu not yi'ook good, good. Make Lee'ya to wowwy." Sawyer frowns faintly. He doesn't hear Staunton approach, since the sound is obviously not carrying through his in-suit speakers. "Is your father sick?" he asks, concerned. Marlan looks up and over at him when the number is announced, but shows no reaction. She fixes the gauze around the mans finger and stands, "I'd like to see some of those that are less sick...see what we may be able to do." "Doctor?" Palin asks, looking to Marlan. "If I may make a suggestion?" Marlan looks up and over at Palin, her voice is silent but her eyes urge him to continue. Xavin turns, taking a step back as the biologist approaches. "Pardon me," Staunton says, moving to stand in the Sivadian's line of sight. "I am Major Staunton of the Minerva," she continues, her amplified voice sounding strained. "I'm looking for several of my crewmen." Lira jerks her head in greeting to Staunton, but doesn't say anything else to her as her concerns of her father, Wobeut, are being discussed with Sawyer. "I not know. He seem tiud. I... I not want fadeu sick. You find cu'e fast." The girl reiterates, this time with more frailty to her voice instead of authority. "We should get blood work done soon." Palin says. "From each stage of the sickness. Once we have samples to start analysing and working towards a cure, we can start grasping at random straws." Sawyer turns to Staunton briefly and smiles diplomatically from within his suit. "They're all in there, Major," he replies. Then he nods sincerely to Lira. "We will do our best, madam. All of us." The village is crowded, what with the dead Nialesians stacked in high piles admist a hoard of swarming flies. In the center, near the firepit, Lira is speaking with Commander Sawyer, a young Nialesian boy in her arms. A hut across from the firepit has become a makeshift sick ward. Inside, Marlan crouches by a sick patient, speaking with Wobeut and a collection of village healers. Standing protectively over her is Xavin, with Palin approaching the group. Marlan nods, "I agree." she says, "We already have a sample from this man.." she glances over at at the man on the cot, "Now comes those that have just gotten sick." Lira now reguards the star woman, having spoken to Sawyer. "I am Pwincedd Lee'ya, chide of Wobeut, hunteu fou my pe'poe." Nodding to what Commander Sawyer said, she points her free hand to a large hut with people moving about inside. "In dere." Wobeut nods faintly and leads the party out of the hospital hut and back into the core of the village. His nose wrinkles only slightly at the stench, for by now he is used to it. Marlan then switches to Mierzkynovy as she voices her concerns as she follows Wobeut, She says, "myork agrun ugh kevkiev ugh shorshk korfka ung-ung shorshk sousuier por ung-ung shorshk blug-blug ogrog nyetski agrun shorshk blug-blug yargh kevkiev por shorshk korfka kevkiev korfka myork ogrog" Staunton nods curtly to the pair, her eyes lingering briefly on the young boy who limply hangs in the woman's arms, then turns for the indicated hut. Xavin exits from the hut directly after the Leader of the Nialesians. Glancing over the vicinity quickly he steps to the side, making way for the doctor and biologist. Palin nods and replies in the same language. He says, "sousuier por yargh shorshk blug-blug shorshk ugh sousuier myork korfka ogrog agrun yargh yargh kevkiev ugh yargh erumuten myork" Wobeut begins to walk slowly in the direction of another hut, but can't help himself from glancing over in the direction of the new Vanguard arrival. Lira watches Staunton walk towards the hut with skeptical puzzlement crinkling her nose and brow. "You sta' pe'poe aue weiud." She offers lightly - absently - to Sawyer, still not used to them being around. Alex wiggles around in the blonde Huntress' grasp, yet still clings tightly to her. Marlan nods slightly as she walks, attention shifting to Staunton as she notices her arrival, she doesn't pause however, continuing to follow Wobeut. Staunton's footfalls on the soft, sandy clearing stop abruptly as the security officer exits the tent. She stands waiting for him to come further, then realizes how close she is to the tragically small body of a dead child and takes several more steps. "Mr. Carazz," she says in a businesslike tone. Palin follows after Marlan and Wobeut. Wobeut steps into the hut. Inside, there is a family; the mother, however, is lying on a pile of soft pillows, feverish but still bravely reassuring her children. Xavin nods curtly from within the spacesuit. Pressing a small green button on the suit's sleeve, he activates the tightbeam communication device, speaking into the microphone. "Major Staunton. This is the tribal center of Nialesia." He glances over the open jungle glade, eyes stoic. Xavin turns his head, watching the Doctor and Biologist proceed into an adjacent hut with cautious eyes before returning his gaze to the officer. "I suppose we are at that, madam," replies Sawyer warmly. "But you must understand that your people is equally strange to us." Marlan lets her eyes roam the hut, the mother first, then each of the children, looking for signs of illnesses. Neither of the children seems to be affected yet; the mother is sweat-drenched and flushed but is not bleeding and there are no external signs of tissue damage. Marlan heads towards the cot, "How long has she been sick." she asks. Palin waits patiently just inside the door of the hut. "How is the situation with our wayward security private, Recruit?" Staunton says, approaching Xavin, but keeping her eyes focused on the middle distance. Lira tilts her head slightly in ponder, her blonde hair falling to one side in the process. She smirks rather emotionlessly, but it's a smirk nonetheless. "Twue, Commandeu Sawyeu." The Huntress agrees after a moment of thought. The children seem too fearful of the doctor to answer, but Wobeut smiles reassuringly at them. Finally, the son says, "Twee days." Marlan squats down, she is now more eye level to both the mother and the kids. Her attention turns first to the children as she pulls out a medical scanner, "What are your names?" she asks as she begins to scan them as inobtrusively as possible. Eellisa walks in from the jungle. Her face is drawn and she looks worn out and weary. Lira is standing by Sawyer, conversing to him guardedly. Alex - a young boy of six - rests on her hip, hugging the blonde Huntress' neck. Xavin bites some chapped flesh from his lip before responding. "No sign, Major. We sent two teams out today, both without success." He pauses, then adds as if in explanation. "The winds were fierce again." "Mial," replies the son. He looks to the daughter expectantly, but the younger daughter chooses instead to hide behind her brother. "She is Kayee." "Be dey good?" asks the mother anxiously from her bed, speaking with great effort. Staunton nods, clenching her tightly gloved fingers into fists. "How long have you been here today?" She asks Xavin. Marlan smiles at them, "I'm Doctor Raxin." she tells them, as her eyes move down towards the scanner. When she looks back up, her eyes seem a bit more dampened. "Come here..." she says motioning to both of them, and ignoring the mother's question for now. Meainwhile she puts the medical scanner down and takes a hypospray out of the medical kit. The village carries the scent of a Zangali bedchamber, with dead bodies of Nialesians piled in stacks surrounding the huts. In the center of the village, near the firepit, Lira sits speaking with the Sivadian Sawyer, a Nialesian child in her lap. Outside one hut, Xavin and Major Staunton face each other; their mouths are moving but no sound can be heard. In an adjacent shanty, Doctor Marlan Ranix, Palin, and the leader of the Nialesians examine a family. After a long silence, Sawyer turns his attention to Alex. "And how about you, Alex? Are you going to be a hunter?" Xavin glances down to the digital clock built-in to the suit's wrist. "Slightly over an hour, Major. The Doctor insisted on examining the villagers and in light of the recent orders, I accompanied." Eellisa surveys the scene before. She walks over to the firepit and peers into pot full of a simmering mixture. She frowns slighty and sits down on an adjacent log. She covers her face with her hands and sits silently. Alex shies away behind the silky blonde hair belonging to Lira, but slowly he exposes his small, roundish face to Sawyer. "Yes!" He oddly exclaims in a loud voice like children often do. "I grow big - I be buave hunteu yi'ke Lee'ya!" This causes the Huntress to smile proudly over at the little boy, patting his bottom with the hand that balances him on her hip. "A'yix good, good boy. Lee'ya teach him when he owdeu." Staunton nods inside the helmet of her hazard suit. "Understood. Have you been able to gather whether the doctor has a handle on this thing?" she asks, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the nearest pile of bodies. Sawyer smiles faintly at the child. "I'm sure you will," he says optimistically. "What do you hunt?" he asks, turning now to Lira again and basically just making conversation -- or possibly, you might think, collecting intelligence of a kind, if you are aware of his position. The kids come towards Marlan obediently after some trepidation. Creases emerge in the tight skin that folds over the Timonae's high cheekbones. "She's taking blood, asking questions. With the Lady's smile, I'd guess we'd have a diagnosis by tomorrow, Major." Marlan holds up the pneumatic injector and smiles, "See this?" she asks, "It has special things in it to make you strong...you guys want to be strong?" The children are too afraid of Marlan to answer, but they submit willingly. The mother looks on, worry crossing her face. Marlan sets the PI and hands it to the oldest of the two, "Here..i'm going to show you how...put it up to your neck." she instructs, grabbing another one from her kit and showing then by example, "Then push the button." The son tries it an recoils slightly at the strange sensation. "Stuainje!" he exclaims. Marlan chuckles a tiny bit at the boy's reaction and turns her eyes to the girl, "Now its your turn Kayee..you want to do it? Or do you want your brother to?" Lira seems oblivious to such knowledge of intelligence gather, yet she does remain guarded in suspicion. "Lee'ya hunt Sons of Pig an' Daughteus of Tigeu an'..." She seems to stop herself, giving a double take to her sister. "Many dings." The girl surmizes. "Sisteh?" She tentatively asks in order to get the woman's attention. Staunton rests her hands on her hips. "Alright. That's what I was afraid of," she says, eyes still fixed on some faraway point on the horizon. "The colonel wants to leave for Val Shohob tonight, so the Doctor and Palin will have to catch up with us later." Kayee hides behind her brother again. The brother takes the hypospray apologetically and beckons his sister to let him use it. Reluctantly, the sister acquiesces. She wrinkles her nose at the odd feeling but says nothing. Eellisa removes her hands frown her face. She looks over at Lira and nods slighty. Marlan extends her hand for the PI, "That wasn't too bad was it? Now...next time i come i'm bringing you both a treat for being so brave. How's that sound?" Sawyer senses the conversation is drawing to a close and he smiles. "It was a pleasure meeting you, madam," he repeats. He then turns and heads toward the hut containing Marlan and the others. Mial smiles slightly but Kayee continues to hide behind her brother. "Dank you," says the mother raspily from the bed. Xavin nods once, a delicate eyebrow rising slowly. "Tonight? But the Private.." The Timonae cuts short his objection. "Certainly, Major.” Marlan moves her left hand back to rest it on the bed, but doesn't recognize the mother, instead saying, "Now..Mial..why dont' you take your sister outside for a little while?" Lira grunts in farewell to the Commander, waving her free hand to him. "Find cu'e fast, sta' man." She calls to him, steadily walking over to her sister. "Eyisa? What wuong?" The Huntress gently asks, sitting beside the other Princess. Alex comes alive with chants of "'Isa, 'isa, 'isa!" While turning, arms outstretched, to Eellisa, hinting at wanting to transfer over to her arms. Palin sidesteps out of the way of the door, allowing the children to leave the hut with ease. The children glance at their mother but in the end seem happy for the respite from watching her slowly deteriorate. They go outside and play, and soon, despite the death surrounding them, the sound of children laughing can be heard. Marlan watches the door for a moment after the children leave, then turns slowly on her heels to face the mother. "Hey there." she says, granting the woman a small smile, "How are you feeling?" she asks. "I understand your concern," Staunton says, raising a hand. "I'm sure the colonel was going on the assumption that Mr. Adelmen will be found." She pauses. "But I will make sure to bring it up again." The woman seems about to say something but grimaces before she can manage to say it. "Hot," she replies eventually and sighs. Marlan nods slightly and adjust something on the PI she just used on the children then brings it to the womans neck, with a hissing noise she is injected with some of the same medication, "This should help." she tells her as she puts the PI back down into her kit and picks up the medical scanner, "What's your name?" she asks, "I'm Doctor Ranix...although you probably already heard that." Xavin nods gently from within the helmet, his breathing slowed as it rasps in through the ventilator. "What time frame are we looking at here, Major?" Palin starts to move again after standing still and watching the doctor deal with the children for so long. He is quiet about it, and careful to be non intrusive as he searches the hut. Mostly for signs of animals, such as pets, and hives or nests of insects. "Janeh," replies the mother with great difficulty. Sawyer steps inside the hut, remaining a respectful distance away but clearly indicating his desire to speak with the doctor. Marlan nods slightly and puts her right hand on the woman's shoulder as she eyes the scanner in her left, "Take it easy ok...just relax." if she even notices Sawyer's presence she ignores it. Staunton turns to look at the hut where Palin and the doctor are sequestered with the sick family. "That will depend entirely on the Colonel," she says. "I'm just here to find out where we stand." Her eyes narrowed, she scans the small village, then lowers her head. The mother obediently relaxes. Lira seems relieved at her sister's reply, chuckling dryly. "A'yix miss you. Lee'ya give him o'you." While she speaks the blonde carefully helps transfer the little boy over to Eellisa to hold. "Sta' pe'poe make Lee'ya neuvous. Lee'ya go see." Standing, the Huntress begins to make her trek to where the others have congregated. Marlan nods slightly and takes the scanner, placing it back into the kit and pulling out a small lancing device, "I'm going to prick your finger...just to take a little bit of blood. You won't even feel it." Xavin manages a weak, tender smile towards the Major, the bags beneath his eyes as crimson as the skies of Antimone. "Your orders are my honor, Major." Marlan reaches out for the womans hand, gently pressing the small device to her finger and pushing the button. The vial once more fills with blood and she removes it, placing it in the kit before pulling out a small piece of gauze and pressing it to the woman's finger. This time the blood does clot, although slowly. Marlan closes the kit up and turns back towards the woman, "Keep trying to eat something...and even more importantly, keep drinking water. I'll be back tommorow." after a moments hesitation she adds, "And don't worry...yoru children aren't sick." The mother seems much relieved. Eyes closed, Staunton swallows hard, then looks up to the tree line. "You still intend to keep search parties out through the night, or just until dark?" Xavin takes a step forward, his voice gentle even over the distortion of the tightbeam. "Until we find him, Major." Marlan slowly stands up and looks over at Palin, "Alright...we've got enough blood samples for today." she says, then shifts her eyes to Wobeut, "I'll be returning to my ship to see what we can find. But i will return. I will send someone with some medicine..." Her voice falters for a moment but then with some conviction she continues, "Only give the medicine to those who can still eat and drink...not to thos in the main tent. I have other medicine for them." Wobeut pauses for a moment, considering this, then nods gravely. Marlan takes a deep breath of recycled air and then exhales, nodding and turning for the door. Upon arrival, Lira shuffles around Mial and Kayee as they play around in a something similar to a game of tag. "Bua!" The Huntress exclaims, wriggling her fingers close be her face which is screwed up to overtly scary to the point of being funny. The children squeel in laughter, pretending to run from the blonde girl. She then closes in on her father, standing beside him rather protectively as she looks at him. "Good, good," the Major says drawing another deep breath, then letting it out in a burst of fog on her faceplate. Palin stands and nods to Marlan. Looking to Wobeut he asks, "Do you keep pets?" Wobeut frowns faintly. "Pehs?" he asks, confused by the concept. Sawyer steps just slightly in Marlan's way as she heads for the exit. "May I speak with you, doctor?" he asks. Marlan stops and turns her eyes to Sawyer, 'Yes?" Palin nods, "Animals you keep around for company. Little creatures with four legs and fur. Cats? Dogs?" Sawyer smiles. "Commander Sawyer from the HNS, ma'am. We'll be constructing an outpost very shortly, in the next couple of days -- would you contact me with a list of your requirements for a medical research lab? We will have the necessary equipment shipped from Sivad." Marlan perks up a bit at this, "How long will it take to arrive?" she asks. Wobeut shakes his head, "Onwy aminals to eat," he explains. "Well," says Sawyer tentatively, "Sivad is not all that far away from here... if you provide us with a list we should be able to have the equipment by tomorrow night." Lira tilts her head curiously as she watches Palin speak of these 'pehs'. Recognition seems to adorn the girl's face as she hits her chest while saying, "Lee'ya hunt dose." Marlan frowns slightly but nods, "Fine. I guess you can't do any better." she says shortly, "Do you have a datapadd? I'll have the list for you within the hour." Palin nods slightly, "I see. Well, that possibilitie is out then..." he says. "Thank you." He adds as he turns and moves to join Marlan. Xavin follows the Major's gaze up to the canopy overhead, catching sight of a tropical bird as it swoops down from its deciduous perch. Returning his gaze to the center of the Major's helm he speaks firmly. "I'll find the Doc for you." Sawyer gives Marlan his datapad number. Staunton nods silently, folding her arms over her chest. Palin nods once to Marlan as he passes and speaks. He says, "por gorg por erumuten gorg por blug-blug kevkiev ogrog agrun gorg korfka myork nyetski" Marlan nods sllightly turning for the door, "Fine. You'll have it within the hour." she repeats, heading out of the hut, after Palin. Marlan responds, She says, "gorg agrun por" "Thank you, madam," calls Sawyer, and he too leaves the hut.